The overall goal of the research proposed in this application is to identify the various intermediate stages and key host-proteins that the HIV-1 Gag polyprotein utilizes during its transit from the cytoplasm to its point of assembly on cellular membranes. Gag trafficking and virus particle assembly remains an unexplored field for targeting &development of novel pharmaceutical inhibitors needed to treat HIV infections.